


There Were Shooting Stars

by S_Winter_Fitzgerald



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, MFMM Year of Quotes, Rainer Maria Rilke, Shooting Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Winter_Fitzgerald/pseuds/S_Winter_Fitzgerald
Summary: Dot and Hugh are on their way from the church after their wedding. My contribution to July's challenge of MFMM Year of Quotes.





	There Were Shooting Stars

> _Do you remember still the falling stars_   
>  _that like swift horses through the heavens raced_   
>  _and suddenly leaped across the hurdles_   
>  _of our wishes-do you recall? And we_   
>  _did make so many! For there were countless numbers_   
>  _of stars: each time we looked above we were_   
>  _astounded by the swiftness of their daring play,_   
>  _while in our hearts we felt safe and secure_   
>  _watching these brilliant bodies disintegrate,_   
>  _knowing somehow we had survived their fall._
> 
> _Rainer Maria Rilke (Translated by Albert Ernest Flemming )_

 

Dot made a wish for their happiness once again as she looked out the automobile and saw the shooting star. Father O'Leary, standing by the church door not that far away, would have frowned upon her stance, but it was difficult not to feel optimistic when it was such a beautiful night at the end of your wedding day.

She squeezed Hugh's arm tenderly, he put his hand over hers, and they smiled at each other. It had happened.  _We are married at last_ , their eyes appeared to convey, as if still too stunned by the acknowledgement.

After all, there was a time when they had actually broken up, not to mention the familial clashes, religious differences, outlook on work-life and other issues they had had to deal with and overcome during their courtship. It hadn't been easy but it had turned out to be very worthwhile. They had learned so much about the world, about themselves as individuals, and about each other. This knowledge didn't completely clear possible obstacles ahead but it made fully aware of the person by their side.

It certainly hadn't been the wedding she had envisioned for herself since she was a little girl (it had never crossed her mind that two cabbies would be holding her dress train or that the hurricane of her boss and friend would be one walking her down the aisle), but it didn't matter. Hugh was the type of man she had always dreamed of: sweet, hardworking, handsome, and with a good heart. He was a bit more stubborn that ideal, but he had to have some flaw, wouldn't he?

Dot laid her head on Hugh's shoulder and he kissed her forehead gently, trying to avoid squashing the flowers in her hair.

There was so much he wanted to say, but unsure of where to start from, Hugh kept quiet. He was a very lucky man who had definitely married up and would always do his best to make Dottie as happy as best as he could. It wasn't the right moment, but he couldn't help but mentally chastise himself for some of his 'much-less-than-finer' moments and thanked that shooting star for Dottie loving him and believing in him enough to take him back. He had learnt a great deal, more accurately, he had grown a great deal. Hugh Collins could fully embrace the fact that he had married an intelligent, resourceful, loving, fierce, employed woman and not feel less of a man for it.

«Welcome to The Windsor», Cec said, turning around with a smile, making those the first words he had uttered since they had gotten in the taxi.

«Thank you, Cec», Dot said reaching out her hand, which he took in his with affection.

«Congratulations», he continued, now shaking Hugh's hand too.

«We appreciate it», replied the groom. «Soon will be your turn, right?»

Cec smiled and nodded. «Not soon enough, but yes, soon. And now off you go, your luggage is already at the hotel, Bert and I dropped it off this afternoon, before the wedding. We'll be here tomorrow at noon to take you to the train station, if it's alright with you».

«It is», thanked Dot. She was on the verge of tears. She had once thought herself lost but she had so many true friends and a devoted husband now. It was also slightly disconcerting to look back and remember her situation when she had first been to the hotel and compare it with now.

« Crying isn't allowed in this taxi tonight. Isn't this a special day?», Cec said.

Dot nodded, a shy smile on her face, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief Hugh had lent her.

«Let's go, Hugh Collins», Dot said, resolutely.

Hugh smiled at her and got out of the car, appearing on the other side to open the door for her to come through.

She held her train and her bouquet with one hand and took his arm with the other and they waved Cec goodbye, making their way up the stairs of the hotel with a gleeful step.

«Good evening», the porter greeted, opening the heavy door for them.

Dot and Hugh thanked him and walked into the large lobby. They didn't mean to but they stopped, taking in the large and luxurious space, the imposing staircase, the well-dressed guests, the busy personnel.

Hugh looked at her and Dot smiled, practically unable to do anything else. He smiled back and they walked to the reception desk.

«Good evening and welcome to The Hotel Windsor», greeted the receptionist. «How can I help you?»

«Good evening», said Hugh, slightly hesitant at first but with increasing confidence as he talked, «we have a reservation under the name Hugh Collins». He presented an envelope he took from the inside pocket of his jacket.

«You're too generous, Miss», Dot had managed to say to Miss Fisher when she had given it to them, worth their wedding night at the Windsor.

«It's my wedding gift», Miss Fisher had replied, «I won't hear any excuses».

«But you've already gifted us with the weekend honeymoon in Queenscliff, Miss. I don't mean to sound ungrateful but…»

«Shush…. Both stays are my wedding gift. It's no bother and it's from the heart. You have been a wonderful friend and companion. You have literally put your life on the line for me so many times, the least I can do is trying to make this happy day even more special», Miss Fisher had said.

«Thank you, Miss», Dot hugged Miss Fisher, unable to use any more words to show how much she appreciated her and how important she was in her life.

The receptionist read the voucher and turned the registry book towards the young man in front of him, handing him a fountain pen:

«If you would be so kind as to sign, please».

Hugh took the pen and wrote  _Mr and Mrs Hugh Collins_  in his very neat handwriting. They had signed at the church but given that every space had been filled beforehand, this was the first time he was actually committing their new role to paper in full. Reflexively, he looked at Dot. She smiled reassuringly, but the landmark hadn't been lost to her either. She had nearly written  _Dorothy Williams_  herself at the sacristy, having to turn the first stroke of the W into an odd and rather twisty C.

«Thank you, sir», the receptionist said when Hugh gave him the pen back. «Matthew will show you to your room. The Windsor offers our congratulations on this very special occasion and wishes you every happiness».

The newlyweds thanked the kind words and followed the luggage porter to the lift. The operator pressed a button on the control panel and it started its march up.

Dot and Hugh were simultaneously timid and delighted. With four people in the car, the lift was rather crowded, but it didn't matter to them and they held hands as if they were alone, intertwining their fingers. They looked at each other again and smiled. Their wedding was over, their marriage just beginning and they were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> I guess Rilke and MFMM can easily spark images of Phryne and Jack but since the quote that 'spoke' more to me was this poem and the ideas I had were quite close to what I had already relayed in 'And Rightly So', I decided to go for a new angle, and I'm glad I did. I have been finding this challenge quite enriching and one of the reasons why is that it has lead me to write about characters that I hadn't written about in great detail before.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this brief glimpse into Dot and Hugh's lives.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated as always.
> 
> («Homewards» is still in the backburner though, I'm afraid.)


End file.
